Hang 'em high
by RayOfDarkSunshine
Summary: Nobody likes waking up with no idea where they are. It's worse when you're chained up, in the dark and covered in blood. For Ponyboy that is exactly what has happened and now it's survive or perish. But is it as easy as it sounds?


**Title: **Hang 'em High

**By: **RayOfDarkSunshine

**Summary: **Nobody likes waking up with no idea where they are. It's worse when you're chained up, in the dark and covered in blood. For Ponyboy that is exactly what has happened and now it's survive or perish. But is it as easy as it sounds?

**A/N: **I'm having an idea crisis, luckily I was aided by a friend of mine who recommended somebody they knew to help me out. So I want to thank **TheWeirdoOutsideYourBedroom** for giving me this rather shocking but awesome idea and if you haven't read any of her stories I suggest you do because they are so freaky but brilliant!

I'm taking liberties here and upping Ponyboy's age by a year just because I can plus if he was any younger I think it would end up more unbelievable than it might end up already. Who knows. Also, I don't know how explicit this story will end up but it will contain blood, a little or a lot I don't know yet, mutilation, murder and various other misdeeds. So don't complain, I warned you. This is also a rather OC heavy piece but it does contain one canon character so smile. Anyway, as horror is a wannabe for me. I hope this doesn't got down the hole. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter** 1  
_Light them up_

Pain. That's the first thing he feels. Cold. That's the second. Neither are comfortable and he wraps his arms around his body trying to ease the pain and hold in as much warmth as he could. Not that it did much, the thin jacket he wore did little to help keep any form of heat and since the pain was a general numbness it was hard to tell where it was centred. Overall though, he was in pain and cold. Shivering, he pushed himself into a sitting position before grimacing at the throb in his head he opened his eyes to darkness. Thoughts flash through his mind, blindness is the first one. Maybe he's blind, unable to ever see the light again but then he holds a hand up to his face and, thankfully, through the gloom he sees a vauge outline of his hand. He sighs in relief but it's short lived as voices float through where ever he is.

"I think he's awake now."

"Sounds like it."

"I hope he's okay, looks like he was given a roughing over before he got here."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

He quickly scans the room trying to locate the owners of the voices. Two male, two female by the sounds of it. Taking a deep breath whilst trying to keep calm, he hears things moving about. Scuffing noises and something shuffling about. Then a cold hand is placed on his face and he flinches, backing away until his back hits something hard (a wall no doubt). Again fear, past the pain and cold, flood his system and he panics. Again the cold hands are placed on either side of his face, he breathes heavily as a soft voice speaks to him.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Vivian, what's your name?" the person asks.

"P-p-ponyboy," he stutters out, heart still pounding wildly.

There is a snort from behind.

"Ponyboy, are you joking."

It's a natural reaction, usually the retort would come right after but he's took shaken up and confused to snap back with a usual witty remark on the truthfulness of his name. However the girl, Vivian, snaps back first at the mocking voice.

"Anthony, please be quiet. The kid seems scared enough as it is," Vivian snaps towards the one called Anthony. "What age are you Ponyboy."

"15," he replies.

"Oh great, another kid," another female voice snaps.

This time it's a second, higher, male voice who jumps in for the retort. Something Ponyboy was thankful for, he was prepared to make the 'I'm not a kid' come back. Rendered unnecessary however thanks to the other person.

"15 isn't a kid and neither is 17 or 19, so why don't you shut your mouth Minnie. Just because you think you're better than us," the male snaps.

"Thank you Stephen," Vivian says gently.

"Where am I?" Ponyboy asks eventually.

There is a pause. No doubt the other three are thinking about how to answer that. The younger male, Stephen, is the first to speak.

"We don't know to be truthful," he says. "If we knew we'd tell you. Sadly we know just as much as you do."

"Do you remember anything before waking up?" Anthony asks, his voice stern.

"Um," Ponyboy pauses.

Frowning, he realises that he can't remember anything before waking up. Not what he was doing, where he might have been going or if anybody or anything was following. It was as though it had all been wiped from his brain. Though the amnesia might have been because the pain could now be located from his head. Ponyboy looks in, what he thinks, is Vivian's direction.

"No, I don't," he replies quietly.

"Can you tell us where you're from?" Minnie, or he thinks it's Minnie, asks.

"Tulsa," is the short reply.

There's another silence, the sounds of people shifting and Ponyboy feels somebody slid down next to him. He can't tell who it is but he looks in their general direction so that it feels as though he is able to see them. When they speak, he knows who it is. It's Stephen.

"Oklahoma eh, well I'm from Kansas," Stephen comments.

"If we're giving out where we're, I'm from Washington," Vivian says, almost brightly.

"Maine," Anthony says shortly.

"Nevada, and I wish I was back there right now, I have a family," Minnie says irritably.

Ponyboy remains silent. Inwardly he is terrified, barely daring to breath afraid that if he does something awful will happen. He never liked the dark, even when he was in his own bedroom. That fear of something creeping out, leaking out of the darkness all ready to grab him and drag him in with it. The fear of the unknown and the inability to control what happens when you can't see is what's getting to Ponyboy and perhaps the rest of the people.

"So what do we do then?" Anthony questioned. "Just sit here and let ourselves rot and die or try and find a way out of here."

It was the first rational idea in a while. How long had the other four been in this place and why hadn't they tried to get out. There was more shuffling around, a scraping sound as well as some cursing as Anthony tripped over something in the dark. Ponyboy sat still, blood was pounding in his ears and every beat of his pulse could be felt in his wrists. It was a weird and uncomfortable feeling. After what seemed like an eternity (but could have only been a few minutes) Anthony's voice was again heard.

"Seems like there's a door but I can't open it, if it weren't so dark it would help," Anthony commented.

"How about finding a light switch?" Minnie retorted.

"You don't think we've tried that you stupid cow," Vivian nearly shouted. "All you've done is sit around, whine and complain. At least Stephen, Anthony and myself have actually tried to find a way out."

Ponyboy finally found his voice.

"How long have you been here?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know, I lost count," Vivian replied thickly, her shouting fit had descended into tears. "I really don't know."

"Vivian, don't cry," Stephen said reassuringly. "I'm sure we'll find a way out."

Ponyboy bit his lip. If Vivian had lost count then there was no telling how long the rest had been there and by Minnie's attitude it seemed like a while. And that left him in a ditch. Stuck in the dark, surrounded by people from different places who he didn't know, unable to find a way out and no idea how long he had been out cold for.

"I just wished there were lights, I'm sick of sitting in the dark," Vivian muttered.

"I'll second that," Ponyboy spoke up.

There was another silence, those were becoming common, and once again Minnie spoke up. Again in that whiny annoyed tone that seemed to carry over into every conversation. Even though he couldn't see her, Ponyboy held the idea that she was a relentless person who wouldn't take shit. Perhaps a little older than the rest too. But that was just an assumption and not a truthful idea.

"I want to know what we did to deserve this to be honest," Anthony questioned. "I never did anything to anybody. I work as a writer for a living and have a steady girlfriend. I don't see how I did anything to constitute this."

"Can't say the same," Stephen spoke up. "I'll admit maybe I hurt a few people..."

He trailed off once again the room lapsed into silence. Ponyboy could tell he was defiantly the youngest but not by much. Sighing, Ponyboy pushed himself up off the floor. He was sick of sitting in the corner, he wanted to try and gage how big (or small) the room around him was. However he only took a few steps before falling. Slipping, Ponyboy crashed to the ground into something wet and a little bit sticky. Taking a breath, he stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans. Ignoring the stinging sensation from his now scrapped hands. Walking forward, Ponyboy bumped against something cold. Presuming it was the door that Anthony had found not to long ago. Running his hands over it, Ponyboy found the handle and tugged at it a few times. It was cold, stiff and wouldn't budge an inch. Sighing in defeat Ponyboy slumped to the floor. It wasn't like him to give up so easily but it just overwhelmed him.

"So what now?" somebody asked, it didn't matter who.

"I don't know...I really, really don't..."


End file.
